


豢养

by 3wenfish



Category: srrx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:00:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29433504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3wenfish/pseuds/3wenfish
Summary: *深浅/深呼晰/昱火焚深*非典型cp文，角色黑化预警，OOC预警*脑子不清醒产物，请勿上升圈地自萌*bgm：自己按门铃自己听
Relationships: all深





	豢养

啪，宾馆房间的灯一下亮了起来。  
周深被大灯晃了神，眯着眼睛换成床头灯。桌上还有走时没来得及扔的外卖，床单乱成一团，他揉着眉头想起中午被保洁阿姨吵醒后他说不用收拾房间。拖着疲惫的身子把泛着油渍的汤汤水水倒掉，床单抖了抖露出一席栖息之地后，他张开双臂仰面倒进白色的棉被里。床角的灯罩里不知为何暗了一块，像被蚕食了一角的月亮，在黑云翻涌里求救。  
按亮手机屏幕，显示凌晨两点半。周深突然想起什么，点进微信，“晰哥生日快乐呀”。手指松开，语音呼地一声变成气泡发出去。下一秒王晰的电话就打了过来。  
周深犹豫了一下还是接了。  
“晰哥，都这么晚了还没睡呢。”周深把脸埋进被子，感觉四肢无力地抬不起来，眼皮也沉重地阖上，声音却依旧俏皮轻快尾音还带着钩子，那是他这么多年早已习惯的自我保护模式。  
“我的深深，我可算是等来你的生日祝福了。”王晰低低地笑道，像细细密密的气泡浮上水面破裂，“我可是从零点就等着了。”  
“不要怪我嘛，我一整天都待在录音棚，刚刚才回宾馆，都快累死了。”然后周深换上周siri的机械音，“对不起，您的小百灵电量不足自动关机，请立即充电。”  
王晰笑起来，磁性的声音像是振得周遭空气都在颤，带着微小的电流爬上周深的骨骼，“我过几天在长沙有工作，到时候来找你好不好，我要亲自索要生日礼物。”  
周深不知道一个三十五岁的大男人撒起娇来怎么还这么要命，只能招架不住地应道：“行吧行吧，到时候我就准备一大束红艳艳的玫瑰，土死你。”  
王晰倒丝毫不介意：“那也可以，深深送的我都喜欢。”周深心里翻了个白眼，又黏黏腻腻了几句后终于挂断了电话。  
窗外不知什么时候开始落雨，噼里啪啦的雨珠打在窗棂上惹人心烦。周深起身关窗，一阵早春的风夹着雨丝拍打在他的脑门，他不自觉打了个哆嗦，然后赶紧关紧窗户。

沿着床沿坐下，突然没了睡意，周深便就着床头灯拿过白天里录歌的歌词。这是首被一搁再搁的新歌，并不是他熟悉的风格，录制的时间也逼得特别紧，说压力不大一定是假。纸上密密麻麻标着升降音和转调，这些技术方面的问题对于他来说本不是问题，但当他第一遍唱完后，高晓松老师皱了眉，“周深，你真的知道这首歌唱的是什么吗。”  
很沮丧，准确来说是很懊恼，极其烦躁。周深盯着乐谱像是要把它看出个窟窿来，他唱歌很少被说没感情，干净空灵的音色是他百战不殆的武器，在每个音域都能像半空中的精灵一样挥洒自如，不同风格也都有所涉猎。但偏偏这首，他捏着纸的指甲微微用力，掐出一个月牙状的印子，怎么都找不到感觉。  
这也是为什么他今天觉得如此累。每个音准和节拍都没有问题，设计的小细节也一一照办，但在录音室唱完后，制作人一言不发地离开了，工作人员告诉他，高晓松老师让他再自己琢磨琢磨，找找感觉，如果实在不行就先把这首歌的发行缓一缓吧。  
周深和每个老师道了歉，90度鞠躬抱歉耽误大家工作进度。他知道下周又有歌手节目的录制，若是这次机会错过了或许就没有下次了，但他心里崩着的一根名叫完美主义的弦让他不准留下一首有瑕疵的作品。  
闭上眼睛，听过上百遍的前奏又在空气中浮现，他在漆黑的房间开口唱下去。每一句歌词都轻若叹息，吟唱像是要飘出窗外和外面的雨夜痴缠成一片。  
他唱着唱着大脑放空，潜意识里顺着直觉哼唱接下来的歌词。倦乏袭来，一线清明在悬崖边摇摇欲坠。一个声音猝不及防响起。  
“太差劲了。”  
周深迷迷懵懵抬起头，房间里却什么都没有，连床和家具也一起消失，只剩混沌的一片。“你是谁？”  
“你管我是谁，你想我是谁我就是谁，这取决于你。”  
等周深反应过来这个声音和他一摸一样时，已经出了一身冷汗。  
“接着唱啊，怎么不唱了？”那个人尖锐地笑了起来，像是在嘲讽他的无能。  
“我唱不好啊”，周深把乐谱仍在地上。地板像是滚烫的熔岩，纸张落下的瞬间就被火舌吞噬，边角烫得卷起，最后化为焦黑色的灰烬。他突然感到烦躁和无力，弯下腰带着哭腔喊道：“我唱不好！”  
“嘘，”一双手臂环上他掩着面的双手，带着若有实质的温热，却让他不住颤抖。那人握着他的手放下，用手指抚摸着他侧脸，食指移到他的喉结。声音靠近了，贴着他的耳根说，“安静，安静。你听。”  
门铃声响起。  
周深突然失去了感官上的知觉，如同身陷泥沼。耳边又响起熟悉的前奏，他想开口却像是被掐住了嗓子，泄不出丝毫声音，然而歌声却在耳畔响起。他确信那不是他唱的，虽然那是和他一样的嗓音，对歌曲一样的处理，但那声音像夜最深处的浮雾，魅惑而迷幻，吐纳气息间他的心脏仿佛被玫瑰带硬刺的枝条反复抽扯，滚烫的血和揉碎的花瓣融为一体，在黑暗里被淬火噬啮，最后烙上一个冰凉的吻。  
在失去意识之前，周深想到的最后一个念头是原来这首歌是这样唱的。

“叠个千纸鹤，再系个红飘带”，周深习惯性反手把闹钟关掉，才觉得天旋地转，头疼的要炸开。  
他费劲地起身，发现自己以一个扭曲的姿势半躺在床沿，全身关节像是缺少润滑的机械齿轮，僵硬得要崩掉。看到散落了一地的乐谱，他才恍惚想起昨晚的梦。  
或许是真的把自己逼太紧了，他想，竟然练歌练睡着了，还做了这么奇奇怪怪的梦。等等，他捡乐谱的手一顿，那个声音……是不是唱了这首歌，他是怎么唱的来着？  
细细密密的酥麻感顺着脊椎爬上后脑勺，听见那个声音时的失重感又再次袭来。他是怎么唱的？记不得了，但那种感觉就像是藏在脑海的某个角落……  
门铃叮玲玲响起。  
门铃……周深心脏漏跳了一拍，但理性支撑着他抬起蹲得发麻的腿，向门那边挪去。  
“深深！”蔡程昱一见到他就扑上来一个熊抱，一米八的个子压下来，周深的腿还麻着，差点给跪下拜了个晚年。蔡程昱赶忙捞住周深的腰扶他起来。  
“蔡蔡你激动什么，我们不上周节目里才见过吗。”  
蔡程昱挠挠头，笑得带着丝傻气：“前辈歌手身经百战，我前来取取经。”  
周深挑眉道：“在梅溪湖的时候没大没小，现在倒客气起来了？”他做了个里面请的手势，“不嫌弃的话，进来坐坐？”  
蔡程昱本来也就来打声招呼，没想到被请进了房间，周深还丝毫没有很快就让他走的意思，一时有些不知所措。他不得不承认这是他觊觎已久的。他像是误入了别人领地的小动物，小心翼翼又受宠若惊，翻滚的皱巴巴的床单，椅子背上随意搭着的衬衫，每一寸空气都透露着这是周深的私人区域，而这样的想法更让他心生慌张和难以按耐的好奇。  
周深确实没什么收拾杂物的习惯，蔡程昱四周看了半天也只有床上留有坐的空间，按理说他和周深早不该这么见外，在梅溪湖的时候大家起了兴谁没在一间房间闹腾过。但他总是觉得周深是不一样的，像是从远山吹来的风，遇春寒却不觉凌厉，似温柔又无从捕捉。或许是历经过冬天才能拥有圆润温和的品性，但也因此让他觉得疏离和遥不可及。虽说蔡程昱碰到过很多唱歌厉害的人，像嘎子哥和龙哥，也有更多比周深更高高在上难以亲近的，更何况周深向来照顾小辈的感受，开个玩笑什么尴尬的场面都能化解，但只要他看到周深在舞台上唱歌的样子，他就知道，这是无可替代的心动。  
周深想着自己最近弦绷得太紧，和小朋友多呆一会儿也不是坏事，还能从根正苗红小蔡身上汲取一点正能量。他泡好咖啡，转身刚好看到蔡程昱在床边站也不是，坐也不是，不禁觉得好笑，“坐啊，和我客气什么。”  
周深把一杯热乎乎的咖啡塞进蔡程昱手里，摁着他的肩膀让他坐床上，顺势靠着他的左手边坐下来，右臂虚虚搭在蔡程昱肩膀上搂着。四周都是独属周深的，带着淡淡皂角和阳光的气味，蔡程昱心不在焉地低头喝咖啡，没注意被烫到了舌头，嘶嘶地咬着舌尖吐气。  
“太烫了吗，慢点喝。”周深习惯性伸手在蔡程昱肩膀上搓了搓，像是在给小动物顺毛。蔡程昱感觉自己的心也像是掉进了滚烫的咖啡里，热腾劲儿顺着血液流到四肢，毛孔都酥酥麻麻地舒张开来。  
周深怀着一肚子心事，那些如乱毛线般的思绪惹得他心烦，他也无以倾诉和发泄，于是暂时隐藏起负面情绪，有一搭没一搭地和蔡程昱闲聊道：“蔡蔡，你们这期打算选什么歌呀。”  
蔡程昱没有抬头，用勺子轻轻搅着咖啡，“春风十里，是首民谣。”似乎已经预料到周深的反应，他立刻接着说，“我知道你可能会觉得不太适合，但这歌是我自己选的，我就想唱。”  
周深挑了挑眉，“哦？我们的蔡蔡长大了啊，都有自己的主意了，不过编曲肯定要重新改过，唱腔上也要做些调整……”  
蔡程昱突然打断说：“其实这首歌我想唱给一个人，他在我的心里就像歌词写的那样，是十里春风也不能及的。”  
周深一愣，随即笑了起来，开玩笑地推了一把蔡程昱：“原来你小子是想告白啊，早说嘛哥还能帮你出出主意。是哪个姑娘，漂亮不？”  
蔡程昱避开了他的目光，轻轻摇摇头，看向窗外：“不是要表白，像他那样的人能够遇到就是人生的幸事，我只是想用歌声唱出他在我心中的美好，虽然那可能不及他的一丝一毫，但那样我就心满意足了。”蔡程昱转过头看着他不好意思地笑：“深哥，你唱两句给我示范示范吧。”  
临近正午的阳光从窗帘的缝隙里洒进来，落在蔡程昱的肩膀。少年的身板仍然清瘦单薄，却挺拔得像棵小白杨，逆着光连眉宇里都写着无畏，眼神里纯粹得容不下一粒杂质。  
周深差点被溢满了期待的目光晃了神，赶忙低头接过乐谱。民谣的调子不难，四重唱的改编给本就熟悉的曲调多了些温暖的意味，几个声部的搭配也让翻飞的旋律有了种相依陪伴走过岁月山河的意味。周深眼尖找到蔡程昱演唱的部分，照着谱子轻轻哼唱，  
“把所有的春天都揉进了一个清晨，  
把所有停不下的言语变成秘密关上了门”  
蔡程昱几乎觉得自己的呼吸都多余了，他愣愣地听着周深把纸面上的黑白音符唱成他脑海里的春天，几乎要落下泪来。自己的喜欢算什么，他是那么耀眼。  
周深唱完最后一个音符，抬眼猝不及防撞上蔡程昱炽热的眼睛。蔡程昱赶忙鼓掌：“太好听了，哥。”说着试探着向他这边靠过来，伸手揽住周深的肩，最后迟疑又变扭地讨要了一个亲密的拥抱。  
周深倒不在意，安抚地捏了捏他的后颈，像在安慰一个小孩子。“蔡蔡，既然这首歌是给那个人唱的，就不要太在意唱歌的技巧，用情感，用心表达。”他顿了顿又说道，“就像讲话一样去唱，他会听到的。”  
蔡程昱用力点了点头，像是领奖台上受到老师鼓励的三好学生。他在离开之前问周深，哥你这次准备唱什么，他一脸单纯地说，你最近不是在录高晓松老师制作的那首单曲嘛，可以在比赛上唱啊，正好给新歌做宣传。周深笑了笑，不置可否。最后蔡程昱像个小太阳一样，向他挥着拳头说深深你肯定没问题的，你唱什么我都觉得好听。

送走了小祖宗，关门声后房间显得异常安静。蔡程昱的离开仿佛抽走了他精神里最后一根维持表面愉悦的支撑，疲惫和困倦铺天盖地压下来。他把酒店的不透光窗帘拉严实，把最后一丝光线牢牢挡在外面。  
黑暗的房间里又响起了昨晚的声音，“被后辈倾慕的感觉怎么样？说得多么真情实感啊，就是措辞老套的可以，还十里春风呢。”他像是听到了什么荒谬的事一样笑了起来。  
周深倒不像昨晚那般恐惧了，他坐下来平淡地回应道：“蔡蔡还只是个二十出头的孩子，何必这样刻薄人家的一片真心，他以后会遇到更好的人的。”  
“那你就这样坦然地接受他对你的好，你不会愧疚吗，嗯？周深，你，配吗？”  
周深感觉自己被一股莫名的力量击中，他意识到这个声音就是一直隐藏在他脑海深处的念头，在意志力薄弱时冒出个头，与他对峙。  
“少管我。”周深的语气冷下来，和他平日里和朋友打趣的样子截然相反，“你用这些话来激怒我毫无意义。”  
“什么意义你自己清楚，我又不是凭空出现的。我只是表达了你内心的想法而已，不要介意哈。”那个声音讥讽地嘲弄道。  
周深抓住一丝念头接着问：“按你的意思，你是另一个我？那你叫什么，叫周浅吗。”周深想不愧是自己，这时候还能抛个梗。  
周浅哼了一声：“你爱怎么叫就怎么叫吧，真没见过给自己取名字的人，闲出病了。”  
周深也不恼，淡淡接上刚才的话题，“你怎么就断定他喜欢我？”  
周浅讥笑道：“废话，你看不到那小孩都快把爱慕两字写眼睛里了么？你瞎我不瞎。”他顿了顿似乎发觉了什么有趣的事，抬高了音调阴阳怪气地说：“还是说你觉得承担不起这样热烈的感情？也是，你这样的人注定孤独。”  
周深自嘲地笑道：“我确实受之有愧，如果他再多了解我一点就会知道我也有很多弱点和阴暗面。”  
周浅的声音由远及近，像是他从背后靠近，“承认吧，你并不排斥我。我们本来就该在一起。你就算孤独，我也可以和你一起孤独。”  
周深想要回头，却被一双手握住了脖颈，把他摁着趴在雪白的床单上。慌张从心底蔓延，周深看不到身后的人，只感觉身后的人力大无比，温热的鼻息在他后颈处徘徊，像是享受着控制猎物后的快感的野兽，轻嗅着手下弱小者的恐惧。  
“何必要在意那些人呢，他们算什么，他们都会离去，但你有我啊，我一直在。”  
周深感觉到牙齿触到皮肤的痛感，挣扎着喊出声：“不要，我不需要你！”  
周浅不回答，牙齿嵌进皮肤，留下凹凸不平的齿印。舌尖扫过周深脖子上的小痣，感受身下人的轻颤，青紫色的细细的血管在白皙的皮肤下像接连起两个截然不同的灵魂的河流。周深感觉身后的人几乎要侵入自己的身体，异样的痛感让他不住战栗，脚尖在白床单上绷直，小腿肌肉也在抽搐。  
放开我，我不要……

电话铃声突然响起，像是虚幻梦境里突然闯入的真实。背后施力的手松开，周深获救似的大口喘息着，缓慢地翻过身。什么都没有。  
直到电话铃声挂断，他才回过神来。是梦魇了吗，但那个人太过真实，像是能一眼看透他在别人面前的一切伪装，残忍又直接地击中他软肋，叫他无从躲藏……  
铃声再次响起，周深摸索着过去点了接听。  
“深深，在忙吗？刚才打了一遍你没接，忙的话我等会再打。”王晰的声音从另一头响起。  
周深深吸一口气，闭上眼睛再睁开，用平常的欢快语气回道：“没事，我今天休息呢。你不是说这几天要来长沙吗，我可是要养精蓄锐舍命陪君子……”  
话说出口才觉得有些奇怪，王晰已经在那头笑了起来，他说：“你猜我现在在哪里？”不等周深反应，他就接着说道：“陪君子的时候到了，我刚下飞机。”  
周深自然地接过话：“那我来接你。”  
一时间周浅的声音在脑子里响起：“不，你一点都不想去，你只想自己呆着。”  
周深猛得咬住下唇，生生抑制住自己失控喊叫的冲动。王晰似乎从突兀的沉默中察觉到一丝异样，“深深，怎么了？”  
周深控制自己不去在意耳旁的声音，轻声说道：“没事，就是最近有点累。”  
王晰心疼得皱了眉，刚想说些什么，周深的音调又俏皮地上扬起来，“不过想到能见到晰哥就一点都不累啦。”  
王晰的眉眼柔和下来，语气间都带上笑意：“终于能看到你了，我的小天使。”  
“嗯，”周深抿唇应道，忽略掉周浅听到这句话时的一声嗤笑。

王晰远远地在人海里看到像一个白团子的周深，戴着黑色的口罩，缩在毛茸茸的白色毛衣里摆弄手机，忍不住加快脚步到他面前，伸手就想揉一揉。周深惊了一下差点跳起来，看到来者后便扯着王晰的袖子往停车场走。终于到了没有旁人的角落，王晰便拉着周深的手腕一使劲，把他带入怀里。  
“哎呀，小心被别人看到。”周深把脑袋埋在王晰的领口闷闷地说。  
“没有别人，回我的公寓好不好。”王晰低头看着他的眼睛。周深突然心里一紧，这样的眼神，仿佛他是玻璃做的糖，是一不小心就会碎掉的美好，但可惜他不是。  
又来了，这种念头为何总是像鬼魅一样挥之不去，无时无刻不在困扰着他。他像是和这种情绪作对似的拉住王晰的手：“走吧。”  
周浅的声音在空旷的停车场环绕回响起来：“周深，别自我麻痹了，你已经可怜到这种地步了吗？”  
周深看向车窗外直直向后飞快退去的梧桐树，还没怎么长出新叶的枝桠直指灰白的天空，在某些角度显出狰狞来，像巫婆伸出的魔爪，叫嚣着要撕裂天穹。  
我是怎么了，周深捏着眉心，想点别的，想想那些高兴的事……他侧头看王晰的脸。平日里因下颌线的棱角和单眼皮略显冷峻的眉眼此刻却带着淡淡的柔情，唇角也漾起点似有似无的笑意。似乎是察觉到周深在看他，转过头轻声说：“还有二十分钟的车程，累了就睡，到了我叫你。”  
周深应了一声，转过头继续看窗外，眼眶竟然有些发涩。凭什么，你凭什么得到这些，你却还不觉得满意，你到底还想怎样。那些宠爱溺爱偏爱是不是已经把你惯坏了，你还有什么不知足的？  
周浅像是坐在车后座，听到他的所思所想后开口：“看到了吗，他把你当招人怜爱的小白兔呢。他一定不知道你心里那些无法启齿的邪念吧，周深你还真能演，我看你演的自己都快信了，真是可笑。”  
“闭嘴，你从我脑子里滚开。”  
“哈哈哈你逃不掉的，我一直在看着你呢。”  
周深像是赌气似的划拉着手机，突然想起了什么，打开花店的快递选了一捧红白玫瑰相间的花束，地址选定王晰的公寓。他闭起眼睛，想起王晰在告白时曾说过他是他的小百灵，白玫瑰，是从天上下来的精灵。他当然相信这一片真心，但也许是早年摸爬滚打练就的铁石心肠，抑或是天性里的凉薄和疏离，他总是保留着心里的一亩三分地，不留给任何人，只放任它杂草丛生，长成一片荒芜的废墟。  
“你以为这是爱吗，你迟早会亲手摧毁这段感情。”周浅轻蔑地笑道。  
“那也不会是因为你说的话。”周深反唇相讥。  
周浅不屑道：“那我便看看，你能装到什么时候。”

石阶上的门一关，王晰就摁着周深倒在沙发上，嘴唇贴着鬓角一路吻到锁骨，在一小块皮肤上又吮又舔。酥麻的感觉顺着脊椎爬上头皮，浑身的骨骼都软下来，周深倚在沙发靠背上眼神迷离，吐出几声喘息。久违的亲热却让他觉得违和，仿佛刚筑起的精神花园被一个外人误入，总有些不自在。  
王晰自上而下看向他眼睛里，轻飘飘地吻他的眼皮，“怎么了，有心事？”  
周深摇摇头，闭上眼睛躲开王晰过于炙热的眼神，睫毛像欲飞的蛾子挥动翅膀，在眼睑投下一片阴影。“累了，晰哥我们今天不做了好不好。”他换上一副绵软的声线，黏黏腻腻地搂住王晰的手臂，阻止了他的下一步动作。  
王晰的手堪堪停在周深的腰际，但眼神依旧追寻向他眼底，仿佛在讨要一个答案。“深深，你不开心，告诉我发生了什么事。”  
烦死了，怎么这么讨厌，就不能别问了吗，如果这里只有我一个人就好了……周深按耐下焦躁的念头，仰起脸讨好又娴熟地去寻王晰的嘴唇。  
“别又用这招来对付我，我不是傻子，我能感觉到你的情绪。”王晰的声音陡然严肃。周深的心冷了下来，危机感从水面浮出。“深深，为什么你对我还要伪装，让我了解你，我可以理解……”  
理解，你凭什么理解，你有什么资格自以为是地是说出这种话。周深像被触到逆鳞似的猛地坐起，低下头用刘海遮住眼睛，伸手拉起从肩膀上滑下去的衣领。  
“哈哈哈哈，周深你也不过如此嘛。”  
“闭嘴，你烦死了，别来扰乱我思绪。”  
你在抵触些什么，放松，放松。周深怯怯地去抓王晰的手，王晰却没有像平常一样握住和他十指相扣，而冷淡地抽开了手。  
他刚想说些什么，门铃声响起。  
周深身子一震，王晰看了他一眼后起身去开门。回来时他抱着一束红白玫瑰夹杂的大花束，玫瑰被黑色烫金边的包花纸裹起，红到妖冶的红玫瑰簇拥着中间纯洁的白色。他抽出那朵白玫瑰，低头轻嗅，然后走到客厅角落的钢琴边，把这枝花小心地安置于装水的玻璃瓶里，放在钢琴上。  
周深撑着头看他，问到：“还喜欢吗，最近太忙了没能准备什么惊喜，只能送你花了。”  
王晰叹了口气，动了动嘴想说些什么，最后到底什么也没说。他走过来把周深从沙发上抱起来向浴室走去，几乎要把他整个人都嵌入怀里，“只要是你，我都喜欢。”

周深盯着黑洞洞的天花板，身侧人的呼吸声在一片寂静中缓慢起伏。疲惫却没有睡意，他无事可做，便在心里默唱几天后要再去录音室录的新歌。  
“你是我的眼泪，  
琴弦上的玫瑰”  
空灵诡魅的歌声在脑海响起，像疯狂长出的藤蔓把他的思绪笼罩。拖长的尾音像是魔怔之人最后的挣扎，脱力后泄出一声变了调的喘息。打击乐器的间奏后是一段吟唱，隐藏在美丽皮囊下的晦暗面终于爆发，猖狂肆意地释放，在黑暗的房间上空盘旋。  
对，对，就是这种感觉，这首歌要的感觉。  
周深几乎立刻从床上坐了起来，他侧头看了看熟睡的王晰，轻轻离开关上卧室的门。他几乎是鬼使神差地走到客厅角落的那架钢琴旁。  
按下一个琴键，旋律就如一匹丝滑的绸缎流了出来，他跟着感觉开口。万籁俱寂的深夜里，似远似近的歌声像蛰伏在夜里影影绰绰的鬼魅。周浅仿佛就在他身边给他唱和声，飘渺的吟唱托着他的声音慢慢升高，情绪也层层递进，他几乎要唱红了眼。  
“谁在门外离开——啊”  
最后一个音符落下的瞬间，周深猛的起身，却不小心撞到了钢琴上装玫瑰的玻璃瓶。小巧的瓶子翻倒滚落，砸在黑白琴键上，玻璃顿时四分五裂，清水顺着琴键的缝隙一滴滴渗进去。周深被这一声响震得回了神，想伸手去捡瓶子却被锋利的玻璃片划破了手指，血一滴一滴落在静静躺在琴弦的白玫瑰上，鲜艳的红色刺痛了他的眼睛。他无助地抽回手，看着被弄得一塌糊涂的玫瑰和钢琴，眼泪一颗一颗砸下来。  
身后传来脚步，周深一回头，被披着睡衣的王晰紧紧攥住手腕。他看见王晰眼睛里的慌乱和心疼，突然失去了语言表达功能。  
王晰转身去找酒精和纱布，然后一言不发地握着他的手擦掉血迹，包扎伤口。周深看不清他的表情，空气凝重得几乎让人喘不上气。  
周深，你终于把这一切搞砸了，现在他知道了你不是舞台上光鲜又圣洁的天使，而是狼狈不堪，神经质的，失魂落魄的鬼魅，你藏不住了。  
王晰在纱布上打了个结，终于抬起头，“深深，不要这样对自己了好不好。我好心疼。”你怎么要哭了啊，你有什么好哭的。“我知道你最近很辛苦，这首新歌也让你压力很大，但这些都不是问题，我们可以慢慢来…”你什么都不知道，你又在自以为是地揣测，你什么时候才能知道，我根本不是你想象中的那样。“就算这首歌真的不适合你，那大不了先放一放，我们深深还有很多歌可以唱…”呵，怎么可能，我已经快要找到那个感觉了，我已经快要成功了。“我认识一个朋友，他一直想要给你写一首歌，是你最擅长的抒情柔和的风格，我们有空去和他见面聊一聊怎么样…”不要，不要，我已经受够了！  
我不是你想象中那个美好纯洁的幻影，我已经快要被这样的期望折磨疯了。周深看到茶几上开得妖艳的红玫瑰像要滴出血来，晕染开黑夜的幕布。那朵白玫瑰呢……被王晰收拾的时候扔进了垃圾桶。  
王晰靠过来想吻一吻他的额头，却被一把推开。周深突然起身用力推开房门，忽略指尖的刺痛感，无视身后的呼喊，向黑夜里跑出去。

眼泪被风吹过，几道湿湿的泪痕留在脸侧。周深只觉得又冷又倦，他推开自己宾馆的门，一个坐在床沿的身影转过身。  
周浅从床边站起来，走过来拉他的手。周深觉得自己四肢都不能动了，只能呆呆地站着看那个和他长着相同样貌的人牵起自己的手，在耳边低语。“对，就是这样，乖孩子。那些人有什么好的呢，来陪我玩啊。”  
下一秒，周深被掼倒在床上，两只手的手腕被钳住拉扯着举到床头。周浅的膝盖跪在他的腰窝处，他一挣扎便在腿根处挨了一巴掌，不用看就知道白嫩的皮肤肯定泛起潮红。  
“嗯……不要，周浅！”  
周浅趁机把食指和中指伸进他的口腔，碾转着按压他的舌根，来不及吞咽的涎水就顺着嘴角一滴滴落在枕巾处，洇染开一片深色。唇瓣也被摩擦得红艳带着淋漓的水光，一张一合间漏出几声呜咽。  
当周浅的手伸向他的裤子拉链时，他突然意识到将会发生什么，身体剧烈地扭动起来。身后的人力气却大的离谱，他轻松地按住周深清瘦单薄的肩膀，带着薄茧的手轻车熟路地开始上下套弄性器。  
周深的腰一下子软了下来，浑身也卸了力地倒在床单里。那手轻轻磨蹭着他的囊袋，然后顺着微微凸起的青筋撸动柱身。周深只觉得酥爽得头皮发麻，他不自觉地随着动作向前挺腰，把性器送到那人手中接受更多的爱抚。  
他听见周浅哼地冷笑一声，仿佛在嘲笑他的不止廉耻。这更激起他的性欲，羞耻感和背德的刺激让他把头埋进枕头，手指紧紧攥住被单，腿却曲得更起来以便承受更多的快感。  
涎液和前液混合在一起让阴茎滑滑的，精致娇气的器官抬起头来，撑得裤子发胀。周浅利索地替他退去衣物，然后用指尖轻轻刮蹭敏感的冠状沟。尖锐的快感袭来，周深仰起脖颈喘息出声。周浅却在这时抽开了手，玩味地看着他放空的表情。  
高潮将来前突然的暂停让周深几乎要哭出来，他恳求地转头看向周浅，后者却只是欣赏着他欲求不满的样子，笑得邪恶又无辜。“做给我看。”  
周深咬住唇，爽快和委屈的泪水在眼眶里化雾成雨。羞耻感让他不愿用手去做自渎之事，于是塌着腰去蹭身下的被套。与布料摩擦的久违的快感袭上神经末梢，他眯起眼睛，加快了动作，却不知自己这样的动作看起来更加诱人。  
周浅看了一会儿，终于重新抚慰上他的性器，用手掌裹住龟头，转动着手腕帮他射了出来。白色的浊液被抹在胸口，周深的胸口随着喘息起起伏伏，倒在脏皱得一塌糊涂的被单上。  
他还没有从高潮中缓过劲，便感觉到手指移向了他的后面，在未经开拓的穴口周围打转。异样的恐惧感让他猛然清醒，然后一个指节就着精液的润滑直接没入了小穴里。  
眼泪瞬间就落了下来，周深咬住枕头的一角，呜咽声却止不住。他不自觉绷紧了身子，周浅在他臀瓣上拍了一巴掌，清脆的一声响，“放松，骚货。”  
周深哽咽着调整呼吸，清晰地感觉到那人的手指触着内壁一步步深入，到了一定深度后就开始抽插，发出淫靡的水声。然后周浅伸出另一只手捂住他的嘴，指尖熟稔地按到了那一小块极度敏感又禁欲的区域，周深浑身都颤抖起来，一声拔高了调子的叫喘被堵在喉咙里，最后变成了抽抽噎噎的呜咽和听不清的乞求。  
身后人的嘴唇贴着他的耳根，轻轻哼起他熟悉的旋律，  
“自己的眼睛，自己的病  
自己的狰狞，自己平静——”  
周深断断续续地小声说道：“周浅，求求了，帮帮我吧。”  
周浅轻笑一声，张嘴含住他小巧的耳垂反复舔舐，下面又挤入一根手指，开始最后的冲刺。  
周深感觉自己的身体被开发到了前所未有的深度，几乎要熟透了坏掉了。直到眼前白光乍起，爽利的刺激感攀上高潮，他也精疲力竭，沉沉睡去。

第二天当周深坐在录音棚里时还觉得脑子不太清醒。一大早他好不容易收拾干净弄得一团糟的床单，打开窗户通风，但周浅就像住进了他的身体里，他几乎能在每一次呼吸里感觉到他的存在，那些疯狂的，无法抑制野蛮生长的念头。  
睡眠不足四个小时，他却意外的亢奋。对着谱子练了一遍歌，工作室的老师都惊奇于他的进步，大家工作的热情也被调动起来。  
“这是我们的契约，我自然会帮你。”周浅的声音又来了。  
周深觉得自己身体里有种莫名的力量在血液里涌动，他唱出的每段旋律都像种释放，让他沉醉其中。从录音室出来后，他感觉浑身的筋骨都松快了，他从每一位制作人员脸上惊喜和敬佩的表情了解到自己唱的还不错。  
“周深老师，这遍唱的真是太好了。真没想到短短几天能有这样的突破。”  
周深听了一遍刚录完的版本，他知道这是周浅。不得不说每一处细节都堪称完美，亦痴亦癫，半疯半魔的状态是他从未找到过的感觉，高潮部分的高音直冲天灵盖，最后的一个尾音像濒死前的一声叹息。  
录制完成得非常顺利，周深结束了一天的工作刚准备离开，就看到了蔡程昱在门外等他。  
“深哥，你太厉害了。我刚才听到了你今天录的歌，天呐，我什么时候能像你这么厉害就好了。”年轻人的热情像早上七八点钟的太阳，周深不自觉地避开蔡程昱的目光，继续往外面走，“你还小，多磨练磨练，以后会比我厉害的。”  
蔡程昱追了几步跟上他的步伐，有点不满于他的客套式回答，“我也不小了，你不要总拿我当小孩子。”然后仰起脸期待地说：“既然工作这么顺利，我请你吃饭好不好，我知道一家西餐厅甜点做的很好吃……”  
周深的心里突然涌起苦涩的潮水。蔡蔡，不要这么看着我，我不该是你的神祇。  
“我不喜欢吃甜的。”  
蔡程昱愣了一下，立刻又说：“没事，西街上的川菜馆子也还不错……”  
“蔡蔡，”周深停住脚步转过身，蔡程昱似乎察觉到他要说什么，即刻止住了话语，一时间安静得可怕。远处传来收工后人们热闹的笑谈，衬得他们之间越发疏离。  
告诉他吧，断了这无用又天真的念想，哪有什么追光，都是易碎的幻象罢了。  
周浅阴阳怪气的笑声又响了起来，“别心软啊周深，做个了断。”  
周深刚要开口，蔡程昱却突然轻松地说道：“我还是把仝卓也叫过来吧，不然他下次又要说我吃好吃的不带上它，深哥你今天也忙了一天了，改天再聚也行。”  
年轻，活泼，漂亮。  
周深突然觉得自己无颜面对，他知道那些以邪念为滋养，被纵容生长在背阳面的黑色欲望早已将他玷污。

公司以及所有工作人员都建议他把新歌作为歌手比赛的竞演曲目。他每天都沉浸在这首歌的旋律里，像是要和他融为一体。业界的压力和近日来精神的折磨让他几乎失眠，只要一闭上眼睛就会听见周浅的声音。  
“太狼狈了，就这水平吗。你还真是离不开我啊。听听你自己唱的，你就等着让那些喜欢你的人失望吧。”  
怎么办，怎么办。  
周深面无表情地坐在录播厅里，再过几首歌就该轮到他上场。虽然他已经对这首歌无比熟悉，各个高音和转调都能做到非常精准，但是他知道这和周浅唱的没法比，如果他还是无法进入状态……  
周浅，周浅。他心里默念。  
“怎么，现在知道求我了？我凭什么帮你？”  
“一次，就这一次。”  
周浅笑得像个恶作剧得逞的坏孩子，“那是要付出代价的。”  
手机响了起来，来电显示王晰。周深看了一眼，挂断了电话。他抬眼看到周浅讥讽的眼神，点进微信和王晰的聊天框，“我们分手吧。”  
删除好友。确认吗。确认删除。  
周深放下手机，盯着周浅问道：“你还想要我怎样？”  
周浅笑了起来，笑声越来越夸张和扭曲，他一步步走向周深。“我就说吧，你最后身边只会剩下我，我们注定会在一起。我当然会帮你”，他张开双臂抱住周深，“毕竟我这么喜欢你，我亲爱的深深。”  
恐惧感蔓延上心头，周深感觉紧箍在身后的手臂像一把长刀，从背后刺进了他的心脏，疼痛和窒息的感觉笼罩了他。  
“你要干什么……”眼前的景象都扭转变形，铺天盖地是泛滥的血色。周浅松开手，他扑通一声跪倒在地上，颤抖的双手摸上嗓子，开始止不住地咳嗽，像是要咳出血来。浑身的细胞都仿佛有了疯狂的生命力，像癌变一般异化分裂出病态的分身，要把他的身体占据。肋骨像是要穿破胸膛而出，背后也要长出黑色的翅膀。  
周深倒在地上看着天花板的灯光只觉得晃眼，意识开始模糊。他仿佛置身于一个中世纪的大教堂里，远处是唱诗班的歌声和管风琴的声音。突然教堂顶部五光十色的马赛克玻璃生出裂缝，分崩离析重重坠落。  
恶魔在耳畔低语，“天使当得够久了，唱诗班也早已厌倦，该轮到我了。”

门铃响起，工作人员推门进来，对坐在沙发上的周深说道：“周深老师，下一个是你演唱。”  
主持人的声音通过电视传来：“接下来有请周深为我们带来《自己按门铃自己听》。”


End file.
